


I Had A Thought!

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Castiel have embarked on what would be considered the strangest friendship. On one occasion the shopkeeper decides to drop a thought provoking question on the angel. Although like anything with her it turns from thoughtful to full blown teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Thought!

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off the interactions of a Castiel and my OC on Tumblr.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" The question came suddenly like an unforeseen wind. Castiel barely managed to react beyond a confused squint in Skye's direction. What on earth could she possibly be trying to get him to answer now?

"I....well..." Was this one of those trick questions he heard about? A sigh escaped past the angel's lips before responding more adequately. "The concept of soul mates has been discussed thoroughly throughout the centuries. While humanity may find the idea bizarre as a whole, us celestial beings understand of its existence." Was that answer sufficient enough and what Skye was wanting? Castiel certainly hoped so, because otherwise he hadn't the slightest what she wanted. Skye sat up on the edge of her sofa and looked at him giving a light chuckle. A long winded answer, but what more would she expect from Cas? Reaching over with a gentle hand the demon ruffled his dark hair. This elicited a pleased noise from him before she removed the attention and spoke. "My theory is that there are all kinds of soul mates. You have familial soul mates, lovers and then your friends." All the while she made little hand gestures while speaking, turning around and facing him while speaking. Castiel listened intently to what the demon witch was saying, although he had not turned around just yet. Well, that way of thinking wasn't exactly flawed and he could understand where Skye would draw these conclusions. That being said, Castiel was still not completely sure what his friend was getting at with this conversation. Just nod and listen for now, yes good.

"So..." He began and finally took the cue to look at her, "What is it you are suggesting then?" Some small part of him was almost afraid to even ask in all honesty. Especially now that he saw a mischievous grin turn up the corners of Skye's mouth. Castiel mentally braced himself for any manner of awkwardness that was about to hit. Why was everything awkward with him? Then came one unexpected sentence,"I believe you are my best friend soul mate." At that he stared questioningly at the soft smile of hers, the expectant look in Skye's eyes. Castiel took note that she had given this idea much thought before even thinking to speak the notion out loud. Another small nod and Castiel internally plucked out words to put together coherently. "Yes, but I am angel who does not have a soul so how does that work?" Perhaps not his finest hour in the way of tying up a touching moment. Alas, such was his way. Though luckily for him she did not seem at all offended by his lack of emotion on the subject. Of course Skye had been so used to his abnormal behavior by now that it came as no big surprise. "Ha, I'm sure in my past lives you have been around me and never quite realized it, vice versa." The dark haired woman pointed out and leaned on Castiel, smiling. "So, I think you are my soul mate best friend who has been there with me for, well who knows how long." The thought of it was comforting to say the very least. Skye smiled at the thought of Castiel being around her one way or another for a few centuries. The prospect filled the woman with a deep sense of peace not easily put into words. Though to fill the silence she leaned in more, reached up and ran her index finger down the angel's cheek. "Unless you want to be the _other_ kind of soul mate."

 

"W--Wh--What?" Castiel flustered and sputtered like a High School virgin. No, he had to remain calm and composed! Stammering like this _wasn't_ conducive at all and only gave her the upper hand. "We, no you...I mean it's not..." So much for composing himself. All the while the demon witch was giggling and that turned into uproarious laughter. Skye's hand patted his shoulder a couple times in between catching her breath. "I was just kidding, Cas!" Skye managed and reached up dabbing a tear away from her eye caused by the giggle fit. "Friend soul mates we are, so don't worry alright?" She simply reassured him before sitting back down properly on the sofa. Now he could finally breathe and not feel like his vessel's heart was going to pop out of his chest. Not a pleasant thought. "You....you perplex me." Castiel sighed and finally returned his attention back to the television.


End file.
